Enamorados: En Silencio
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Año Nuevo para toda la Unión Fanfickera!


**Disclaimer. **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><strong>ENAMORADOS<strong>

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Saori y Seiya: En Silencio.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella era la Diosa de la Guerra, así de sencillo.<p>

Pero tal vez en su afán por separarse de las apasionadas luchas de su hermano Ares, ella no había comprendido en su totalidad lo que esto significaba.

En su intento por racionalizar todo y mantener así su título de Diosa de la Sabiduría (era un problema mantener tantos títulos, ni hablar siquiera del de Diosa de las Artes Manuales, al cual no le había dedicado tiempo en muchas, MUCHAS vidas) había ignorado un aspecto muy importante del asunto: el amor.

Por amor los hombres habían perdido la cabeza y habían ido a pelear, y en cuanto ella se había dado cuenta de esto, había prohibido en su Santuario las relaciones amorosas.

Aun así, sus caballeros iban a la guerra por el Amor que le tenían.

Y eso había funcionado, hasta esta vida, en que su ausencia en el Santuario durante su infancia había trastocado las costumbres de todos.

También podría ser la época, en el siglo XX las personas eran más libres y dueñas de sí mismas que en otras eras.

Tal vez era tiempo de modificar algunas cosas.

Porque varios de sus protectores estaban enamorados.

Y ella también.

Y hoy era el mejor día para anunciarlo, pensó, mientras terminaba de arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

La Fiesta de Año Nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Probablemente esa sería la noche más importante de su vida.<em>

_Y él que había enfrentado a la muerte y derrotado a dioses, estaba nervioso._

_No podía evitarlo, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo._

_Sabía que era necesario que diera ejemplo, y que la apoyara, porque la decisión que iba a comunicar esta noche causaría gran revuelo en el Santuario._

_Sabía que no tenía que ver enteramente con él, pero esperaba que le beneficiara de alguna manera._

_En realidad sus únicas esperanzas para la noche era poder bailar con ella._

_Ya podía imaginar su resplandeciente belleza, e imaginar tener entre sus brazos su hermosa figura._

_Sólo para bailar._

_El anuncio de esa noche no tenía nada que ver con él._

_Aunque él estuviera enamorado de ella._

* * *

><p>No quería que los demás pensaran que ella era la misma Saori caprichosa, quien estaba torciendo a su antojo las reglas del Santuario.<p>

Fueron necesarios muchos días de meditación y regresiones para convencerse de que su decisión era la correcta.

Su mundo no era el mismo en el que había vivido Sasha, y el amor puro que ella había sentido por su hermano Alone ya no existía.

Ella ya no era lo único para sus caballeros.

Y se sentía bien por ello.

Sólo necesitaba convencerlos de que así era.

Atenea ya no sentía duda porque las amazonas terminaran abandonándola por sentir un repentino deseo de ser madres.

Confiaba en que los caballeros eran hombres honorables que no enloquecerían bajo el flechazo de Eros.

Y sabía que a mayor amor, mayor era la fuerza con la que irían a la batalla, sabiendo que tenían a dónde y a quiénes regresar.

Y así tal vez, en otra vida que no fuera esta, ella tendría la oportunidad de permitirse sentir lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Todos estaban inquietos.<em>

_Podía verlo en Marin, indecisa ante la oportunidad de quitarse su máscara._

_En Aioria, quien deseaba con todo su corazón ver el rostro de quien amaba desde hace tanto._

_Y en Shaina, quien protegía sus sentimientos en muchas de las reglas impuestas a las amazonas_

_Y en muchos de sus compañeros que temblaban de todas formas ante la posibilidad de ver el rostro de la Amazona de Ofiuco, y aun así no podían evitar desearlo._

_Todos estaban nerviosos._

_Pero no había ninguna salida. Los más cercanos habían sido informados con tiempo para que fueran acomodándose a la idea._

_A los demás, sin duda les caería como un baldado de agua fría._

_Pero él confiaba en que era la mejor decisión que ella podría haber tomado._

_El Santuario había sido corrompido en esta era a consecuencia de aferrarse a viejas reglas (como la prohibición de ver a Athena), y él mismo había estado a punto de morir por culpa de algunas de ellas._

_Ya no eran un grupo escondido en los rincones de Grecia, y tenían que seguir avanzando._

_Por supuesto, aunque este cambio en nada le beneficiaba a él._

_Porque no modificaba en nada su situación._

_Ni de quien estaba enamorado._

* * *

><p>Tal vez no había sido una buena idea comunicar su decisión después del brindis.<p>

Sin duda Tatsumi lloraría al ver la cantidad de copas que habría que reemplazar.

Sonrió incómodamente mientras escuchaba que la banda comenzaba a tocar.

Se esperaba que ella abriera el baile, pero, ¿cuál de sus caballeros se acercaría ahora, sabiendo que las condiciones habían cambiado y que una decisión como esta afectaría la forma en que se vería a la diosa y a todas sus relaciones?

Shun, claro que tenía que ser él.

El alma más pura de sus protectores, receptor además de uno de sus tíos, y pareja reconocida de la amazona de Camaleón.

Ella sabía con certeza que June no era una mujer celosa.

Así que esa era la opción más apropiada.

-No te preocupes, ya se les pasará.

-¿Lo crees así?

-Claro, simplemente les acabas de dar permiso de tener vidas aparte de su devoción a ti. No es como si fuera la gran cosa- dijo Andrómeda, guiñándole el ojo.

Saori suspiró, tal vez no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

-No tienes nada de que arrepentirte, Saori-san. Ya verás que el otro año todo estará mejor, lo cual será aproximadamente dentro de unos 10 minutos. Eso me recuerda, debo ir a buscar a June, no hay problema, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, si no hubiera acabado de reformar las normas del Santuario, podría reclamarte por preferir a otra mujer antes que a mí, pero habiéndolo hecho…

Se sonrieron mutuamente, con complicidad, haciendo una ligera reverencia al separarse.

Saori mantuvo la sonrisa, viendo como la amazona de Camaleón era llevada con reticencia a la pista.

Una pequeña tos tras de ella le hizo girarse.

Sus ojos cafés resplandecían de emoción, y entonces ella entendió por qué el primero había sido Shun, entendiendo que el Año Nuevo los recibiría juntos.

A ella y a su querido Pegaso.

Respondió con una reverencia a su petición silenciosa y se acercó para tomar su mano. Su otra mano se apoyó firmemente en su cintura, y sus pies comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

-Ya terminaron de recoger las copas.

-Y, ¿cuál fue el resultado final?

-Sólo 20 inservibles.

-Realmente debí haber escogido otro momento.

* * *

><p><em>Seiya sonrió, mientras le aseguraba que había sido la mejor decisión.<em>

_Se sentía bien tenerla entre sus brazos en una situación que no fuera de peligro de muerte inminente, y así se lo dijo._

_Ella se rió._

_También era bueno saber que sus compañeros de armas no intentarían asesinarlo por atreverse a bailar con ella, ahora que todos podían hacerlo sin pena._

_Su sonrisa vaciló, y miró a su alrededor._

_Él hizo lo mismo._

_La Orden en pleno NO LOS ESTABA MIRANDO._

_Estaban demasiado ocupados recuperándose de la sorpresa y descubriendo sus implicaciones, como para preocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo su diosa en esos momentos._

_Algunos incluso ya se habían unido a ellos en la pista._

_El reloj se encendió con estruendo, llamando la atención de todos, quienes veían apagarse cada 5 segundos una de las Casas del Zodiaco._

_El salón quedó en silencio, mientras todos esperaban la llegada del nuevo año._

_Y ella, estaba a su lado._

* * *

><p>Saori contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que Piscis se apagara.<p>

Y entonces los fuegos artificiales rompieron el silencio.

Eran hermosos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, mientras todos los demás habían corrido a la terraza para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo, ellos se habían quedado atrás.

Sus manos aún estaban juntas, como al bailar, pero ahora sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados.

Tímidamente levantó la mirada, sus ojos cafés confirmando aquello que no se decía, pero que podía sentirse con fuerza en el silencio que los rodeaba.

-_Feliz año nuevo, Saori-San_

-Feliz año nuevo, Seiya

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>He aquí la última de mis historias de Año Nuevo, especialmente dedicada a todas las chicas de Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera, así como a todas las maravillosas personas que me han acompañado en este fandom. La más larga de todas n.n

Estas historias nacieron del más profundo deseo de expresar mis agradecimientos a todas esas maravillosas personas que he conocido a través del fandom. El problema comenzó al notar cuantos fandoms frecuento y cuántas maravillosas personas he conocido. Sin embargo, la solución comenzó cuando identifiqué lo que tenemos en común, y es el ship. Soy una shipper, y las relaciones personales siempre son el punto central para que me vuelva fanática de algo.

"Enamorados" es una cadena de momentos que tienen como banda sonora la canción "You are in love", del álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift, sobre ese maravilloso momento en que notas que estás enamorad . Los invito a escucharla!


End file.
